


Air Conditioners And Cuddles

by isatwoset



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isatwoset/pseuds/isatwoset
Summary: just two boys having a sleepover
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Air Conditioners And Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i miss beomkai kskskdksksk

“You awake?” The boy beside Beomgyu called, his body stiffs as Kai’s whole body was facing the latter’s back. “You can't fool me, Beomgyu hyung, I know there's something on your mind,” Kai’s mischievous, but honest tone made the boy face him. 

“Then why aren't you sleeping yet?” He raised his eyebrow at the boy whose smile just warmed his heart despite the humidity tonight. 

You see, Kai invited the latter to his house as they had a promise about sleep over, which they had planned a week ago. And it’s summer, anyway. The younger constantly begged the older to have a sleepover, but the older couldn’t resist his cuteness. It might be an opportunity for Kai, though, to confess his feelings for Beomgyu. It went on for years and he hasn’t had the courage to admit. It didn't take too long for him to realize his feelings. He may be dense, but he’s sensitive to the core. 

“Nothing, i can't sleep. The humid is too warm…” the younger pouted and fanned rapidly. Beomgyu’s eyes are focused on him and has THAT loving look on his face, Kai wished he didn't see his flustered face right now. How embarrassing of me, the younger thought. 

“Do you have an AC unit?” The older asked, which an idea instantly popped inside his head. He mentally patted his back. 

“On top of us,” Kai pointed to the ceiling, and there the AC unit was. Perfect, Beomgyu thought.

Beomgyu knew Kai’s crush on him, which made him feel giddy that someone, the younger, has feelings toward him. He wants to make a move, since Kai obviously didn’t, yet. “Is there a remote to activate that?”

The younger chuckles, “Of course there is, dummy! It’s just inside the bedside table on your side.” 

Beomgyu did what was told. There was a small remote which could initiate the cold air hitting the bed. He hands it to Kai, sending off electricity in his veins as their fingertips touch. He watched Kai pressing the on button, and that made a loud sound. The cold air finally sways in his room. 

“Maybe, this is better than last time,” Beomgyu laughed lightly. 

“Goodnight, hyung.” “Goodnight.”

Silence is with them for a good 20 minutes, Kai opened his eyes and stirred to look at his hyung. He was lying down, hugging his Ryan plushie, with a peaceful look on his face, as if it was too fragile to break. The younger stared closer to him, noticing his features he hadn't looked at yet. The lamp beside Beomgyu made him glow, which makes him even more beautiful. Kai’s heart jumped when the older moved to his side and had his free arm on his waist. ABORT, ABORT- Kai’s thoughts alarmed, his heart beating abnormally in his chest, as if it’s about to make its way to his throat and out to his mouth. He couldn't breathe and his body was stiff as a rock again. Damn it, just relax, Beomgyu hyung is always like this to everyone, he soothes himself. 

He heard Beomgyu saying something, but he couldn't catch it, all he could comprehend was, “Just love me already, I know you have feelings for me.” Kai blushes to the point he’s all tomato on his face- wait, did he hear that right?

Oh. He thought he wasn't so obvious, but he is really transparent to Beomgyu. 

The younger sighed. He felt chills in his body even if he’s wrapped in a duvet cover. He snuggled to the older closer, feeling his warmth flowing in his body. 

Beomgyu’s head was placed on Kai’s chest. Beomgyu can hear his heart pounding at a not-so-normal speed rate. He curled his lips upward, Kai can endure his emotions from spilling but his heart was uncontrollable. Cute, he thinks. I mean he’s always cute, a thought followed after. He was spooned by the tall boy.

“Hyung, you’re so tiny… why are you doing this to my heart?” He ranted and sighed after. “You know, it happens so fast. You might not hear this, but… this feeling kinda overgrew me to the point that I have fallen for you ever since. Every time I hear your name, my heart just skips like kids playing hopscotch. Your smiles are the light to my pit of darkness wanting to eat me alive. It took me a while to take notice of my feelings towards you, I guess I’m just dense. It’s okay to not like me, I accept that, but just know that I’ll be with you till the end,” the younger sighed for the nth time. He peers down to kiss Beomgyu’s head but it took more than a millisecond to process everything that came next. His hyung’s lips on his. The warmth was there again, but this time, it's a different kind of warmth they both feel. 

They part slowly. “Finally, you made a move,” that’s all that Beomgyu said to him. 

Kai blushed like fire, “b-but you did most of it…” The older shushed him, the latter could feel his head exploding. They laughed in a short while and kissed again, it all happened so fast that both of them wanted to stop time from going about. 

“I love you. I’ll accept you.” “Thank you, hyung… I love you, too.”

All they did at night was to cuddle under a cold room.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: isatwoset ♡♡


End file.
